


Art inspired by Lead and Follow [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Lead and Follow [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lead and Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681593) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



Hyperballad always written veeeeeery sexy stories, in interesting and original Alternate Universe.  
And this fanfiction takes place in a very sensual one: dance lesson and especially the Argentine tango !  
So I started to document me to find pictures of two men dancing tango and I came across a beautiful photography by Paula Lobo (taken in 2012 in Buenos-Aeres and found on this site : http://santango.tumblr.com/archive).

This photography is perfect.  
I did not want to invent something else.  
It had everything already ! We recognize well a dance teacher and his pupil following his steps, a little fascinated, hypnotized and physically attracted.  
So for this fanart, I gave up the pencils and paper for exclusively use the graphic palette, and I especially worked likeness of portraits of Charles and Erik, and the feature of their silhouette.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160209085445795093.jpg.html)


End file.
